


𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚛

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh Has a Girlfriend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Significant Other, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Good Significant Other, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Rough Oral Sex, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: “𝚂𝚘…𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗?”“𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎…𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚛,”---Richie and Eddie have been secretly dating for three years, and only now are people catching on.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚛

How would you describe a boy like Eddie Kaspbrak? Angry? Assertive? Hyper? Fast? How. Well in Richie's own words, he was “sweeter than sugar”. For more than a couple reasons in the boys’ head.- Actually, he had a list.

  1. He’s so kind, he can be kind of rude and definitely would slap me for saying this but he can be so sweet. Like, today! I accidentally got a paper cut, and he wrapped up my finger with a Band-Aid and he did this cute little snort thing and told me not to be a dumbass next time…but here’s the kicker! He kissed it better. He placed his lips, on my finger.
  2. He has the softest skin, it’s so nice to play with. Like, the other day he let me hold his hand, and he has the most adorable fingers. Like, they’re kind of stubby but it’s cute?
  3. His lips. They’re so plump. Like they look like little balloons, soft, plump and delicious lips that are begging for contact, they taste like watermelon if I’m being honest and it makes sense because he does use this like lip balm stuff? Apparently, it’s to make sure that his lips don’t get chapped cause that leads to the risk of them cracking and stuff and “I don’t want to get aids”.
  4. Have I mentioned his hands? Yeah? I have…but the way they grasp and tug at my hair is just! Holy cow. He’s so perfect.
  5. And other not so PG reasons…that I’d get yelled at if I ever said allowed but he’s like. Perfect. The way his nose scrunches as he moans and a little crease appears at his eyebrows. He moans, perfectly.



But, we’re not going to talk about that. At the moment.

The sun started to set as the losers decided to sit by the bay of the lake, they were doing a little camping trip just on the outskirts of town at a secret spot the group had found when they were sixteen.

Richie rested against the blanket they had laid down, it was old, fading and had a funny smell but it was still comfortable. “Who’s trying to go skinny dipping with me? Eds, baby, you know you can’t resist.” He joked, winking at the boy sitting next to him.

Richie only got a view of the boys bareback, it was getting dark so there was a small yellow glow from the direction of the fire in front of them but he definitely heard the scoff.

“Dream on, ass.” He hummed, shaking his head, the loose curls bouncing side to side as the droplets fell onto his shoulders.

Richie let out a low chuckle, turning his head to the girl across from him. “Bev?” He winked at the girl.

Beverly laughed, shaking her head quickly as the girl in her lap groaned. “Ew, stop trying to bang my girlfriend…god straight men are so gross.”

Beverly hummed, rubbing her face along the girls’ neck. “Babe, he’s joking… I don’t think he actually likes people.”

Richie scoffed, leaning on his shoulders to sit up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Beverly put her hands up quickly, rather defensively. “No offence! Alright? I just…you’ve never really dated anyone? No girlfriends or anything…have you even had your first kiss?”

Richie rolled his head back, humming. “For your information Molly Ringwald, yes. I have. I’ve had multiple kisses.”

Mike perked up in his spot, scooting closer. “How? No offence trashmouth…but your charm is very…selective?” He shrugged, trying to not sound rude.

Richie gasped dramatically, raising his hand to his clothed chest. “Mikey! How could you! I’ve never been more offended! God…Miss K loves my charm!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, a very small smile creeping across his lips as he sighed. “Fuck off, my mum isn’t into you.”

“Ow, really? Gosh, all this heartbreak in one night.” Richie teased, putting on a terrible southern accent. “Gosh, I thought she loved it when I fucked her last night.” He tried his best to sound innocent but it was Richie, nothing was innocent with him.

“Yeah well.- I fucked your sister!” He groaned, trying his best to sound assertive but his voice was way too high pitched for that, and it only got squeaker with anger.

“Totally,” Richie laughed, nudging the boys' side with his left hand. “Wow, I bet you fucked her so good Eds.”

Beverly laughed, nudging Jessy’s side to go grab some stuff from there food bag. “God, when we all separate and go to college…I’m going to miss you guys.” She pouted, as the girl crawled back into her lap with chocolate and marshmallows.

Richie chimed, getting to his feet. “Same, I shall especially miss the delicious milfs here.” He laughed, stretching out his arms and hip trying to earn a crack from his body.

“Uh, the fuck is that?” Stan questioned, as Richie's shirt rose a bit exposing his lower stomach and the dark purple marks all over V-line.

Richie laughed, gripping onto the back of his shirt, tilting his head a bit. “Hickeys my good sir, ever heard of them?” He chuckled a bit before sitting back down.

Stan sat there in complete shook; mouth dropped unsure of how Richie could actually have another person get past his annoying jokes, everyone but Beverly was too surprised to say something but then after a solid five minutes of awkward silence she questioned.

“So…how would you describe this mystery person?” She tilted her head at the boy, eyes full of curiosity.

“They’re… _sweeter than sugar,_ ” He shrugged, laying back down to look at the soft blue sky, that was slowly becoming darker shades as the last bits of soft pink and purple were being pushed out by the moon. “Y’know?”

Mike shook his head quickly, snapping out of it. “No Rich, we really don’t.” 

Richie shrugged, eyes not moving from the beautiful sky above him, it was somewhat looking like it was caving in? Due to the circled tree line just a couple inches from the grass banks. “They’re like…god, so cute. And kind, but can also be a dick but it’s funny…and I can just chill with them? And it’s not weird, and there’s no need to act like a couple every other second…but it’s different? I guess? Cause deep down even if I’m not shoving my tongue down their throat I still feel like, I’m in love? Like my hearts just sitting there like “Richard! Earth to Richard! I’m beating here!”

Beverly let out a small aww, grinning widely. “That’s so…cute, so, you’re in love, huh?” She laughed a bit, never thinking she’d see the day.

Richie shrugged, mumbling out as he flopped over on his stomach. “I guess, anyway uh…Beverly!” He cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward due to the fact that Eddie hadn’t said a peep.

Beverly nodded, but before she could say anything Mike questioned. “Who is she?”

Who was “she”? If you couldn’t tell by now, it wasn’t a she. It was a certain he that Richie had been a blubbering mess over for the last couple of years. Eddie Kaspbrak. And god did those feelings only get worst when they became teens. Cause Eddie really blossomed with puberty.

Unlike most kids, he didn’t go through acne and rarely got pimples, probably due to the amount of medication he would have to take and how in-depth his face retune was, making sure he was squeaky clean all over.

And he started actually standing up for himself when he grew five inches, it didn’t make him exactly tall but he wasn’t as small as he was as a little kid. He was a whopping 5’4” and weighed about 110 pounds.

But he was actually extremely toned? Like his body was sculpted like a Greek god but smaller and not as like…muscly. And that was all due to one fact only, he could run. After finally standing up to his mum he became a speed god.

Joined the track team at school and even got them to regionals a couple of times, he was the fastest on the team and everyone could see it. And Richie loved it, for lots of reasons, like it was a way of standing his ground, a way of escaping his mother and he was good at it…and the fact that running shorts existed.

“Uh…they’re no one.” Richie stammered, unsure of how to answer. Not wanting Eddie to get upset at a wrong answer.

Beverly’s head shot up. “Is it a boy?” She questioned noticing the fact he kept referring to the mystery person as “they”.

Richie went silent, turning his head to the side. “I need to go take a very massive shit, I can feel it already coming out!” He groaned making his way to the forest line, trying to disappear.

Eddie shrugged, leaning back to turn to his friends. “You shouldn’t have pressed him so much,” He had a very judgy look on his face as he eyed off his friends.

“Oh please, you probably know who it is.” Beverly scoffed, with laughter, as Jessy nodded quickly agreeing with her girlfriend.

Eddie shrugged, eyes trailing after his boyfriend. “And if I do?” He hummed very simply, not changing his expression.

Bill jumped in his seat, very confused. “W-who i-is i-it?” He stuttered, very interested in his friends love life. 

“He’ll tell you when he wants to, dumbass.” Eddie hummed, noticing a dark figure getting bigger in the distance. “Dipshit! Hurry up!” He yelled trying to hurry him up.

Stan sighed, rolling his eyes. “It’s obvious we’re not going to judge him…look at our little lesbian girl!”

Eddie cocks his head, looking at the grin on Beverly’s face as she cuddled up to her girlfriend in front of the open fire, even with how warm they were they didn’t mind the extra heat as long as they were cuddling, together. “Why do you think he’s gay?”

Stan shrugged, turning his head back to the fire. “He’s just…seems like it? But it really doesn’t matter, he’s still Richie. He’s just in a dude’s pants and not a girl, but hey! It rules out him being a dad! Thank fuck…imagine Richie with a kid.”

Eddie grinned a bit, laughing at the comment. “That’d be terrible…their first sentence would a be a “your mum” joke,” Earning a laugh from everyone.

“Oh god, it’s first word would be dick.” Mike laughed, adding to how terrible Richie would be as a dad conversation.

Richie scoffed sitting back down next to Eddie. “Oh.- Shut up, my child would be the hottest little dude alive, and if he’s lucky he’d get my massive dick.”

Eddie rolled his eyes slapping the boy behind him, hitting his shoulder back lightly. “Sure, sure…yeah, sure.”

Beverly sighed, sitting back. “Rich, if you’re dating a boy or a girl, we don’t care. Everyone in Derry is shit, right? But you’re not…we all love you and don’t care who you’re banging as long as you’re safe.”

Richie was really taken back by this; he really didn’t expect that from anyone. His entire life he was bullied for even being assumed he was gay, getting called things like “faggot”, “flamer”, and so many over things. Stuff about him liking dick, sucking-dick, doing things with other boys had been rumoured for so many years and written into stalls in the bathroom which definitely lead to some internalized homophobia.

Richie just shrugged, looking off at the water. “I don’t…I uh…yeah fuck it, so what?” The boy questioned, leaning back with a very serious look on his face, but there were also tears in his eyes.

Eddie turned to view his secret boyfriend, his face going wide as the tears glistened due to the direct light from the limited source, the nightfall making everything else go dark. “Rich…” He trailed off in surprise and sadness.

The boy quickly leaned in, taking him in his arms for a caring and loving hug, his lanky yet toned arms wrapped around the very scrawny back that belonged to the boy who was about to cry, Richie laid his head against the crook of Eddie's neck, trying to hide from the world.

The comforting smell of watermelon and lollipops filled his nose as he took in the oh too well-known smell of Eddie Kaspbrak comforted him, his smalls hands rubbing circles around his back.

“Thanks,” He muttered into the chiselled neck, sniffling as he held back a cry. Everyone knew now. He was gay. Everyone knew and they were going to judge him. Probably even leave him.

“Any time Rich, trust me,” Eddie whispered, a small laugh coming out as he grasped onto the boy, he loved with everything in his heart.

Beverly was the first to get up, quickly scooting her way onto the blanket to cuddle up to the crying boy. “Rich, come to mama Bevvie, your lesbian god.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, loosening his grip on the boy a little noticing that he was practically smothering him. “Jeez, alright. Have fun with the lesbian.”

Richie pulled back laughing as the girl practically pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from the back as he was being hugged from both angels. “I’m gay, but I don’t want to be taken from both sides.” He joked, trying to keep the tears from coming out.

Eddie rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh at the stupid joke. “You’re so stupid.” He hummed as Richie cleared his throat in awkwardness.

“So, swimming? Anyone? Please…” He practically begged, pity in his eyes as he moved his glasses onto the top of his head to whip the pre-existing tears.

* * *

Only God knew the time, but god it was late. Everyone had gone to bed, but Richie and Eddie. Eddie groaned throwing his head back. “It’s fucking freezing dick,” He shivered, his lips turning purple as the water slowly became ice cold.

Richie laughed, splashing a handful of water at him, a grin spread across his face. “Oh please, it’s not that cold.”

Eddie nodded rather quickly, wrapping his shivering arms over his bare chest. “Yes, it is! Feel me! I’m freezing! I’m going to get hypothermia!” He moved closer to the other boy who was currently shirtless.

Richie shrugged, grinning. “If you insist.” He chimed, quickly wrapping his arms around the shorter boys’ waist. Picking him up quickly and holding himself against him. “See! You’re not cold! You’re actually…really hot,” He hummed into the boys’ ear, placing soft kisses against his earlobe knowing how much he loved it.

Eddie let out a very low moan, wriggling around in the lanky arms. “Rich! I swear to god! Anyone could see.-“

“And? What’s the worst that would happen?” Richie chimed against the shorter boys ear, his hot breath earning a shiver from the other boy.

“Rich…”

Richie raised an eyebrow, moving forward to view the boys face. “Yeah?”

The boy's face was rather…lust filled, to say the least. His eyes half-lidded, lips parted as he was speechless and couldn’t work his mouth to say anything and the burning red blush spread across his face.

He quickly turned around to face his long-time lover, his hands trailing up into the dark, soft curls that belonged to Richie, gripping around as he smashed there faces together, connecting their lips quickly, not even bothering with the entire closed mouth situation.

There tongues practically fighting as Eddie was clawing at every inch of Richie's head until the boy pulled back not able to keep up with Eddie's god-like stamina these days. “You have to quit track,” He panted, almost completely out of breath. “How do you.- Fuck? Asthma come to my rescue.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, whining rather needily. “Richie I swear.- Just!” He whined his hands wrapped rather tightly around the hair before yanking it. “You’re so annoying.”

Richie raised an eyebrow laughing. “Am I annoying cause you somehow magically learned how to breathe or?..”

Eddies eyes widened as a very sudden snort came out. “Shut up! Do you understand the hours I had to train for this?” He laughed on, rolling his head back from joy.

Richie nodded rather quickly. “Yes! I had to watch your ass run every day, god…I had such great self-control having to see that amazing ass every day in such small shorts!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, shaking his head while jumping up and wrapping his toned, perfect legs around Richie's waste. “Shut.- I swear I’m going to murder you one day.”

“Kinky, I like it Eds, god…who knew murder would make some good foreplay.” Richie winked, wrapping his arms around Eddie's small waist.

Eddie groaned, resting his forehead against the rather pale one that belonged to his boyfriend. “Shut up…you look so,” He cut himself odd rather quickly, a darker tone running across his already tinted cheeks.

“Look what?” Richie asked, confusion traced in his voice.

“Hot…” Eddie mumbled quickly unwrapping himself from the rather small and long arms of his boyfriend.

Richie laughed, his ego starting to rise. “Oh? Didn’t hear you Eds, how do I look?” The pride in his voice was practically jumping out.

Eddie groaned, starting to make his way out of the water, the small droplets falling down his body as he finally got out, starting to shake from the change of temperature. “You heard me, jackass,”

Richie laughed following after the boy. “I really didn’t, how about you repeat it, Baby?” He chimed, watching the boy who was wrapping a towel around his shoulders to start drying off.

Eddie threw his head back in annoyance. “I will kill you, you literally heard me! You asshole holy shit.”

Richie slinked his arms around the boys’ waste pressing his wet body against the other boys. “You’re trash at foreplay, luckily I am the king.”

“You’re so not…” Eddie mumbled, his breath hitched from the friction rubbing against his back and new-found heat.

Richie laughed, pressing a quick kiss against Eddie's cheek. “The rocking boner your trying to hide says otherwise…”

Eddie groaned, throwing his head back against the other boys’ shoulder. “Shut up, I’m going to bed night ass.-“ 

Richie rolled his eyes, shaking his head quickly. “God no, you know…my truck has back seats?” He laughed a bit to himself, the thought sinking into his head.

“You want to fuck in the back of your truck?” Eddie chimed, laughing to himself.

“Ow, don’t want to ride me in the middle of nowhere in a cramped-up space that’s probably freezing?” Richie joked, his hands tracing up and down Eddies slimmer waste.

“…Only for you Tozier,” He mumbled before quickly escaping the embrace once again, turning to face him.

Richie stammered, unsure if he was serious. “Wait?.. For real? Fuck dating me has its impacts.” He laughed a bit, still confused by his long-time boyfriend.

“Only for you, dumbass…” He mumbled, a rather cheeky grin across his face as he nudged his foot against Richies.

Richie laid back against the towel that was laid down, it wasn’t the smoothest and was kind of rough but it would protect the seats from any cum or water. Eddie crawled onto his lap rather quickly, pulling down his swimming shorts showing off the massive hickeys and bites all over his upper thighs and hips.

Richie truly didn’t have shame so he wasn’t afraid to go swimming in his boxers, he slipped his hands down past the waistband moving it out his already hard cock. “So…not enough time for?”

Eddie rolled his eyes slipping his boxers off to leave room to move. “We can’t fully fuck dumbass, that takes too long.”

Richie shrugged, using an old shirt as a pillow to lean against. “You sure? I’m like ninety percent sure I’ve stretched you out enough for.-“

“Richard Wentworth Tozier I swear on god I’ll get up and leave!” Eddie cut him off quickly, red going across his face. “Just…Oh shit.-“

A very broken moan slipped from his lips as a hand wrapped around his cock slowly working up and down, tightly wrapped but going slower than a turtle. The boy quickly forced his lips together to try and hold back any more sounds that could be a giveaway to what they were doing.

Richie was smirking at his work, watching the boy in front of him starting to become undone just from a couple of pumps, the boys small, moisturised and strong hands quickly gripping onto Richie's thighs, digging his nails in deep into the flesh for support.

His hand speed up as Eddie threw his head back letting out a needy whine that had been held back for way too long, it was high pitched, distorted and extremely broken but Richie loved it. And god, the face he was making, words couldn’t describe how much he loved it.

Eddie mumbled, breath becoming raspy. “Uh…fucking what uh…what are you.- Fucking! Rich fuck!” His voice raised to a quick scream as his head fell forward feeling something else rub up against his hard dick.

Richie linked his free hand over to the central council, his hands fumbling around, trying to find the cold bottle. “Where the fuck? Do you see anything in there?” He questioned, rubbing his own hard-on against his boyfriends.

Eddie rolled his head to the side nodding. “Left, move left a little dumbass.- Fuck!” He threw his head back averting his eyes to the roof of the car. “Mm, motherfucker!”

Richie laughed a bit quickly grasping onto the lube bottle, Richie actually had about three lube bottles hidden so they always had something at all times, but unlike Richie. Eddie always had lube on him. He had a mini bottle in his fanny pack, a different brand in a secret spot in his bag, and had a fake bottom to his bedside table and under that was all of his…stuff.

Richie let out a low moan, eyes glistening at the boy he adored in front of him. “Fuck you look so good,” He slid down a bit to get a better angle with his hand against both of there dicks.

Eddie just mumbled some random stuff in response, not able to respond due to the hand starting to speed up, the pleasure starting to build up in him already, throwing his body forward to get closer to the other boy.

Richie just laughed a little feeling lips press against his shoulder, needy bites and kisses being placed all around his shoulder, practically begging for the hand to speed up. Which he did, earning himself a very loud and needy moan.

Eddie threw his head back before returning itself into the crock of Richie's neck, his mouth opens around the side of his neck quickly closing as he took the skin in-between his teeth sucking on it to hold in his moans.

“Fucking hell you’re so hot,” Richie groaned feeling the already forming marks being placed along his neck and shoulders. “So fucking hot, god you’re going to.-“

“Already?” Eddie laughed a bit rubbing his nose along Richie's jaw line to look up at him, his hands working up the other boys waste, quickly tracing up Richie's lanky arms to make their way to the boys face.

Richie rolled his eyes in response, before quickly squinting them. “Shut.- Oh, fuck!” He moaned out feeling hands trace through his hair, gripping onto the strands and yanking on them. “You’re such a dick.”

Eddie laughed placing soft and loving kisses all over the side of his boyfriend’s face making his way across it. “What?”

Richie mumbled having his head yanked back by his shorter lover. “You little shit.-“ Before he could continue his sentence he was cut off by lips tackling onto his, desperately sucking onto his trying to get an entrance.

Richie gladly kissed back, opening his mouth to let in the sweet tongue of Eddie Kaspbrak, rubbing against it, sucking it, nipping at it. Everything he could do to it, he was really doing. His hand started pumping at an extreme rate as the knot in his stomach was tighter then he could handle.

“Fuck? Already?” Eddie laughed pulling back looking into his boyfriends' glasses to view him, a grin spread across his face.

Richie rolled his eyes moving his cum covered hand out. “Shut up, I was thinking about your mum!” He laughed trying to ignore the fact he had cum a little too quickly, mainly because he hadn’t done anything in a month due to Eddie forcing them to study instead of fucking.

Eddie rolled his eyes sitting up. “Could you?..” He rolled his head back, too embarrassed to ask the question that was about to slide off his tongue.

Richie sat up quickly, causing Eddie to slip off of his lap. “Definitely,” with his back rested against the door of his car he tapped his lap once again, signalling for him to move closer, which Eddie obviously did.

Eddie shuffled around on his knees, holding his cock in his hand to slip it into Richie's mouth, his breath hitched as the boy in front of him opened his mouth. He quickly shoved himself into the other boy's mouth, letting out a slow moan as the warmth engulfed around it.

Richie got to work the second it entered his mouth, working his tongue around the pulsing tip, gliding its way down to the shaft starting to move his head back and forth, his arms wrapping around his hips, gripping onto the sides of his ass.

Eddie hissed at the sudden feeling of fingers tracing, circling and digging into the defined muscle. His hips starting to move on their own, pushing in and out of the warm whole of Richie's mouth that was practically heaven to him.

Something squirted onto Richie's tongue, it was rather sweet but also salty, it was somewhat like a warning shot and Richie knew exactly what it meant.

He quickly hollowed in his cheeks, adding friction to make it feel even better, tightening the knot in Eddie's stomach, he groaned gripping onto the hair in front of him. “Fuck! Fuck Richie! Holy shit! Fuck!” He moaned out as his hips went in harder.

If Richie Tozier was well known for anything, it was the fact that he was born without a gag reflex, which actually came as an “amazing” party trick, being able to shove anything down his throat and not have it be an issue. Which Eddie adored because he could face fuck his boyfriend without a complaint.

Eddie whined, his hips going at an insane rate into the boys’ mouth, his hands having such a tight grip onto his hair he was a little bit concerned about giving him a headache, but at the moment he just wanted to get off and couldn’t really care less.

“ _Fuck, Rich! Rich, I’m close holy fuck._ ” He moaned out, eyes screwed shut as he was quickly becoming undone.

“Mm, cum, baby.” He rambled out, not really having that much access to his preoccupied mouth, feeling another squirt of pre-cum shot.

“Fuck!” Eddie moaned out his knuckles becoming white as his grip became so intense with his last thrust, slowing down as his hips jerked forward one more time, squirts of cum flowing like ribbons into the boys mouth.

“Mmm, fuck…” Eddie panted, resting his head against the sweat stained glass. “Fuck…” He panted out, trying to catch his breath.

Richie pulled on the shorter boys hips to get the already limp cock out of his mouth, he mumbled swallowing the sour yet…sweet, mixture in his mouth. “Can you pass me the uh…wipes?” He questioned pointing to the counsel.

Eddie nodded, groaning as he reached over, quickly yanking them out. He turned back to his boyfriend laughing a bit as he chucked them at him. “You look like a mess.” He chimed, suggesting to the dribble on his chin.

“And you love it, and me! So…seems like a you problem,” He laughed, whipping off the already dried cum on his stomach.

Eddie shrugged, feeling a couple of kisses placed against his thigh. “I do, I love you, dumbass.” He smiled, running his hands through the boy’s hair, more intimately this time, just running them through lightly and more nurturing.

Richie grinned, kissing along the other boys v-line. “I love you too…even if you’re a little bit rough,” His lips danced over the skin, yet again. _Sweet_. Somehow, everything about this boy was _sweet_. He didn’t know how but it just was.

“Fuck you! I just got into it…asshole,” He laughed, his arms slowly tracing down the back of the boys’ neck, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. “I don’t want to sleep without you…”

Richie nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around him completely squeezing his arms around him. “Same, why’d you have to tent up with the lesbians?” He whined, before placing another kiss on the boy’s body, leaving small hickeys on his thigs, with the old ones and the new ones.

Eddie shrugged, laughing. “You tented up with Stan…” He mumbled, jealousy showing in his voice.

Richie groaned, rubbing his face against the boys’ stomach. “And? I wanted to share one with you but didn’t know how’d you react asshole.”

Eddie let out a soft laugh, looking down at the overly cuddly boy. “I would’ve reacted so bad wow! I would’ve hated the idea of sharing a tent with my boyfriend of what…three years?”

Richie shrugged, laughing. “Three years, six months and thirteen days.” He sighed leaning back. “We should get some sleep, or else some people are going to kill us…or get worried.”

“Ugh! Fine, dick.”

* * *

The morning surely came, with the loud chirping of birds, misty grass and only somewhat toasty sun. But it still came. Richie slumped out of the swag mattress, escaping the tangled up sheets he brought with him, too lazy to put on a shirt as the smell of eggs and bacon hit him.

“Which fucker didn’t wake me?! Eds! You’ve betrayed me!” The boy exclaimed, exiting the blue tent, fixing up his glasses as the sun hit him hard.

Eddie shrugged, sitting on the blanket from last night, no one had bothered to clean up after last night so all the seats were still set up, and they relit the fire to cook up breakfast. “Maybe if you didn’t stay up late last night?..” Cockiness tracing his voice.

Beverly cleared her throat. “Off visiting your lover?” She winked, noticing the fresh hickeys and bites along the boy's neck.

Richie shrugged, taking his usual seat next to Eddie. “Yeah, and?” He hummed, laughing. “Surprise Eddie hasn’t had nightmares after having to deal with two girls making out all night.”

Beverly rolled her eyes, a grin coming to her as she laughed. “Oh please, straight men suck ass and just want to watch two girls kiss and apparently have no real love unless it’s to please a man and his sexual desire.”

Eddie scoffed, taking a piece of bacon off of his plate. “Who said I was straight?” His eyes darting to his plate trying to avoid the gaze of his friends.

Stan stammered, laughing. “Why’s everyone suddenly coming out this weekend? First Richie, now Eddie…Bill? Got something to say?”

Bill shrugged. “Bisexual, a-actually,” He laughed, leaning back. A very chill aura filling the group. “S-so, want t-to gossip o-over boys o-or?” He joked, winking at Eddie.

Eddie shook his head, taking another bite of his food. “I’m very good, Rich? Got any comments? About your boyfriend?”

“What?”

Richie cocked an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend. “What? What am I meant to say?” He questioned, unsure of what Eddie was hinting at.

“Your boyfriend? What’s his name?” Eddie pressed on scooting closer, trying to hint at something.

Richie shook his head. “Uh…you know who I’m dating?” He leaned in closer, as the short boy groaned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Richie, you dumbass!” He groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

Beverly questioned, confused by how annoyed Eddie was. “Yeah, who is he? Like…is he in the closet or? Do we know him?” 

Richie shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh…I don’t know? Uh! Eds, bacon! Hand it over!” He joked, grabbing the boys plate.

“You’re such an asshole…” Eddie mumbled throwing the plate off his lap. _Is he upset with me? Ashamed or?_ Eddie thought to himself as Richie leaned in, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

“Why are you mad at me?” Richie questioned, poking the boy’s cheek. “I thought last night was good?..” He mumbled.

“I don’t know, dick.” Eddie scoffed, pushing the boy off of him. “Ass, you’re such an ass.” He groaned going to leave.

“Love it when you talk dirty to me, baby!” He laughed, watching Eddie storm off. “Love you!” He yelled, trying to get the boy to at least laugh, cause all he ever wanted to do was make the boy laugh.

“So…why’d he get so mad? Doesn’t he know?..” Mike questioned, oblivious and confused. “Like…he said he knows?”

“I don’t.- Oh, fuck…dumbass!” Richie laughed, flopping his head back as he spotted the angry short boy who stood their arms crossed. “Eds,”

“What?” He groaned in response.

“Would you like to announce who my boyfriend is?” He hummed, winking at the boy whose face went soft and sweet.

He laughed a bit, going back to his spot. “Uh…I’m his boyfriend, we’re like…dating.” He announced, leaning on the boy next to him with a massive grin on his face.

Beverly exclaimed, excitement in her voice. “Holy shit! That’s so cool! Wait…so we don’t have to open up to a new person?”

Richie nodded, wrapping his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, pulling him onto his lap like normal. “No new people, new people suck…your lovely little, girlfriend there is an exception.”

Mike nodded, agreeing. “Yep! One hundred percent, she was a good addition…so like, when did you two start dating?”

Eddie shrugged, playing with the fabric on his shirt. “Like…uh…my first regional competition? Richie hanged around after it and was being gay and shit…” He laughed thinking of how cute he was being.

“You’ve been dating for three years?!” Mike exclaimed, this newfound information being very confusing.

Richie nodded, resting his head on Eddie's shoulder. “Yeah, the closet is so cool! It doesn’t have a smell like most people think it would,”

Stan questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, so like…Eddie, the germophobe, isn’t a virgin.- Wait how did you two fuck last night?! Ew!” Stan groaned jumping out of his seat. “If it was in my seat I’ll actually kill you both I swear to fucking god!”

Richie shook his head laughing. “He’s not! And no Stan it wasn’t in your precious seat! Dumbass…it was in my truck like true.-“

“Gross Richie!”

“You love me,”

“And if I do?”

“Aw, aren’t you _sweeter than sugar?_ ”


End file.
